19 Kwietnia 2008
05:50 Radio Romans - odc. 30/32 - Poszukiwania; serial 06:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 3792; serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 06:40 Był taki dzień - 19 kwietnia; felieton 06:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Pod prasą; program publicystyczny 08:40 Historie Starego Testamentu - Daniel, odc. 12; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999) 09:10 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:35 Baranek Shaun - Nocne strachy, odc. 17; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 09:45 Scooby, gdzie jesteś? - Spotkanie z jaskiniowcem 21; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1989) 10:10 Siódme niebo, seria VIII - Pierwsza liga, odc. 13; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004) 11:00 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Sławne zupy rybne 11:25 Podróżnik - Johannesburg 11:45 Zwierzęta świata - Morderczy taniec w morzu cz. 2/2 - txt str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008) 12:10 Kadra 2012; magazyn 12:25 Dotknij życia - Spotkanie; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2007) 13:00 Wiadomości 13:15 Billy Young (Young Billy Young); western kraj prod.USA (1969) 14:45 Śmiechu warte - odc. 614; program rozrywkowy 15:20 Przebojowa noc 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3794; serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 16:25 Psi psycholog - odc. 4; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Czwarty tenor (4th Tenor, The); komedia kraj prod.USA (2002) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Myszka Miki i przyjaciele - Wiewiórki i kukurydza, odc. 1; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Aleksander (Alexander) - txt str. 777 168'; film biograficzny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy, Francja, Holandia (2004) 23:15 Męska rzecz... - Dzień Szakala (Day of the Jackal); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1973) 01:40 Kino nocnych marków - Przekręt - seria II, odc. 1 (7); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 02:35 Kino nocnych marków - Przekręt - seria II, odc. 2 (8); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 03:30 Walka z czasem: na planie "Aleksandra" Olivera Stone'a; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005) 04:45 Był taki dzień - 19 kwietnia; felieton 04:50 Zakończenie dnia 05:55 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Molly - odc. 11/13; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska, Francja (1994) 06:55 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:25 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 07:55 Poezja łączy ludzi - Mój ulubiony wiersz: "Pan Cogito rozmyśla o cierpieniu" 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 575; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda: 9:15,10:00; magazyn 10:40 Pro Christ - 2008; relacja 11:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 328 Rysownik roku; serial TVP 12:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 105; serial TVP 13:25 Święta wojna - (292) Wehikuł czasu; serial TVP 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1507 - txt str. 777; teleturniej 14:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 946 Zapach mężczyzny; telenowela TVP 15:05 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 16:00 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie - (1) ; widowisko rozrywkowe 16:45 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie - (2) ; widowisko rozrywkowe 17:40 Na wyłączność - Otylia Jędrzejczak; wywiad 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 19:00 Pogoda 19:10 Europa da się lubić - W krzywym zwierciadle 20:05 Kabaretowa sobota w Dwójce - XXIV Przegląd Kabaretów PaKA 2008 21:20 Gwiazdy PaKi 2008; widowisko rozrywkowe 22:05 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Pole rażenia (STRIKING DISTANCE); film kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1993) 23:50 Słowo na niedzielę 24:00 Panorama 00:20 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Cube 2 - hipersześcian (Cube 2 - hypercube); film science fiction kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 01:55 Supertalent - (6); widowisko 02:55 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:55 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|79px 05:45 Sonic X - serial animowany odc. 66 reż. Hajime Kamegaki, Japonia/USA 2005 06:15 Czarodziejki - serial animowany odc. 41 reż. Marc Gordon-Bates, Francja/ USA 2005 06:45 Piotruś Pan i piraci - serial animowany odc. 14 reż. John D. Wilson, USA 1990 07:15 Gadżet i Gadżetinis - serial animowany odc. 37 Kanada 2001 07:45 Tutenstein - serial animowany odc. 3 reż. Bob Richardson, Rob LaDuca, USA 2003 08:15 Hugo - program dla dzieci odc. 148 08:45 Pasjonaci - magazyn motoryzacyjny odc. 105 09:15 Ewa gotuje - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 09:45 Eureko, ja to wiem - teleturniej odc. 51 10:45 Mój przyjaciel wilk - film familijny reż. Susanne Zanke, wyk. Susanne Schäfer, Michael Schiller, Verena Lehmenhecker, Gabriel Barylli Niemcy 1999 12:45 Czarodziejki - serial fanatsy odc. 94 reż. Shannen Doherty, Gilbert Adler i inni, USA 1998 13:45 Dom nie do poznania - reality show odc. 113 14:45 Się kręci 15:15 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy odc. 285 reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 15:45 Trójka uciekinierów - komedia sensacyjna reż. Francis Veber, wyk. Nick Nolte, Martin Short, Sarah Rowland Doroff, James Earl Jones, Alan Ruck, Kenneth McMillan USA 1989 17:45 Strzał w 10 - teleturniej odc. 4 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Jaś Fasola - serial komediowy odc. 9 reż. Alexei Alexeev, Wlk. Brytania 2002 20:00 Jak oni śpiewają - program rozrywkowy odc. 33 22:00 Studio Lotto 22:30 Gala Boksu 00:00 Chora krew - dramat cz. 1 reż. Jeff Bleckner, wyk. Keith Carradine, Kelly McGillis, Harry Hamlin, Holland Taylor USA 1994 01:55 Miasto zwycięzców - teleturniej interaktywny odc. 73 02:55 Zakazana kamera - teleturniej odc. 25 04:25 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy thumb|left 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:00 Telesklep 08:00 Motoszoł - program rozrywkowy 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11:30 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 955-958 Polska 2003 13:20 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy 15:05 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 16:05 Rocky i Łoś Superktoś - komedia przygodowa reż. Des McAnuff, wyk. Rene Russo Robert De Niro Jason Alexander Piper Perabo USA 2000 18:00 Milionerzy - teleturniej 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport - program informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Niania: Piąte koło u wozu - serial komediowy odc. 83 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 20:35 Kryminalni: Władza absolutna - serial kryminalny odc. 96 reż. Piotr Wereśniak, Ryszard Zatorski, Polska 2004 21:40 Ostatni bastion - film sensacyjny reż. Rod Lurie, wyk. Robert Redford, James Gandolfini, Mark Ruffalo, Steve Burton 00:30 Huraganowy Smith - film sensacyjny reż. Colin Budds, wyk. Carl Weathers, Jürgen Prochnow, Cassandra Delaney, Tony Bonner Australia 1992 02:15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02:35 Telesklep thumb|left|79px 06:00 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 06:25 VIP - program kulturalny 06:55 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:25 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 07:55 Pokemon - serial animowany odc. 237, 238 USA/Japonia 1998 08:55 mała Czarna - talk show 09:55 VIP - program kulturalny 10:25 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:55 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 11:25 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 11:55 Big Brother 5 - reality show 12:55 Zabójczy parasol - komedia kryminalna reż. Gérard Oury, wyk. Pierre Richard, Valérie Mairesse, Christine Murillo, Gordon Mitchell Francja 1980 15:00 Program sportowy 17:00 Trampolina - reality show odc. 13 18:00 Berlin, Berlin - serial obyczajowy odc. 10 Niemcy 2002 19:05 Idol - program rozrywkowy 20:05 44 minuty - dramat sensacyjny reż. Yves Simoneau, wyk. Michael Madsen, Ron Livingston, Mario Van Peebles, Andrew Bryniarski USA 2003 21:55 RKO 281: Obywatel Welles - dramat obyczajowy reż. Benjamin Ross, wyk. Liev Schreiber, James Cromwell, Melanie Griffith, John Malkovich USA 1999 23:50 Blair Witch Project - horror reż. Eduardo Sánchez, Daniel Myrick, wyk. Heather Donahue, Bob Griffith, Joshua Leonard, Michael Williams USA 1999 01:35 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 02:10 Kylie Minogue - Showgirl - koncert 03:10 VIP - program kulturalny 03:30 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 03:55 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:15 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 04:40 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 05:05 TV Market - program reklamowy 05:20 Zakończenie programu 06:10 Telesklep 07:45 Music Chat - program interaktywny 08:20 Świat według Dzikich - serial komediowy odc. 9/19 reż. Mel Gibson, USA 2004 08:50 Świat według Dzikich - serial komediowy odc. 10/19 reż. Mel Gibson, USA 2004 09:20 Rockefeller Plaza 30 - serial komediowy odc. 6/21 USA 2006 09:50 Rockefeller Plaza 30 - serial komediowy odc. 7/21 USA 2006 10:20 Rockefeller Plaza 30 - serial komediowy odc. 8/21 USA 2006 10:50 Rockefeller Plaza 30 - serial komediowy odc. 9/21 USA 2006 11:20 Rockefeller Plaza 30 - serial komediowy odc. 10/21 USA 2006 11:50 Nikomu ani słowa - film familijny reż. Craig Shapiro, wyk. Ashley Olsen, Mary-Kate Olsen, Jim Meskimen, Tamara Clatterbuck Australia/USA 2000 13:45 Inwazja porywaczy jaj - program rozrywkowy 14:15 Kangur Jack - komedia reż. David McNally, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Anthony Anderson, Estella Warren, Christopher Walken USA 2003 16:00 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy odc. 12/24 USA 1994 16:30 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy odc. 13/24 USA 1994 17:00 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy odc. 14/24 USA 1994 17:30 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy odc. 15/24 USA 1994 18:00 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy odc. 16/24 USA 1994 18:30 Ben Stiller show - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy odc. 6/24 USA 2003 19:30 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy odc. 7/24 USA 2003 20:00 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy odc. 8/24 USA 2003 20:30 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy odc. 9/24 USA 2003 21:00 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy odc. 10/24 USA 2003 21:30 Jak stracić chłopaka w 10 dni - komedia romantyczna reż. Donald Petrie, wyk. Kate Hudson, Matthew McConaughey, Adam Goldberg, Thomas Lennon Niemcy/ USA 2003 23:50 Marci X - komedia reż. Richard Benjamin, wyk. Lisa Kudrow, Damon Wayans, Richard Benjamin, Jane Krakowski USA 2003 01:30 Wróżki - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02:35 Laski na czacie - interaktywny program rozrywkowy left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Plebania - odc. 1060; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Plebania - odc. 1061; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 1062; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 1063; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Plebania - odc. 1064; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:35 Porozmawiaj z Haliną - (25); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 16 - Jak odnaleźliśmy utracony raj (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc. 16 Jak jsme znowu nasli ztreceny raj); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Zwierzowiec - Inteligencja odc. 67; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Mexico - miasto z przeszłością; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Duże dzieci - (78); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 927* - Powrót Kaliny; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Cała naprzód - magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Polska dobrze smakuje - Czar Kaszub i kozie sery Romana Sidorkiewicza (7); cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Zacisze gwiazd - (13) Halina Rowicka i Krzysztof Kalczyński; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 320 Nieoczekiwany powrót; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Józef Lebenbaum (Lund - Szwecja); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 Dzika Polska - Tropiciele z pazurem; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Siedem życzeń - odc. 5/7* - Magiczny pierścień; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Pasażer na gapę; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 557; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Milusiaki - Złoto Sułtana; serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Ranczo - odc. 20* - Diabelskie porachunki; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Kartka z podróży; dramat; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Nowa Tradycja - Koncert Laureatów; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Egipt Słowackiego; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:40 Duże dzieci - (78); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 557; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Milusiaki - Złoto Sułtana; serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Ranczo - odc. 20* - Diabelskie porachunki; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Pasażer na gapę; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 927* - Powrót Kaliny; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Kartka z podróży; dramat; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 "Vitoldo" - wspomnienie o Witoldzie Gombrowiczu; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 thumb|left|79px 06:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 07:00 Strefa śmierci: Irak - zasadzka nad jeziorem Tharthar - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Broń przyszłości: Podmuch przyszłości - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Prawdziwi motocykliści: Rosja - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Prawdziwi motocykliści: Szwecja - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Premiera: Królowie mocy - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 11:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 13:00 Strefa śmierci: Irak - zasadzka nad jeziorem Tharthar - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Broń przyszłości: Podmuch przyszłości - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Strzały w niebo - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Największe z największych: Poszukiwacze diamentów - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: W samym środku zimy - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Człowiek za burtą - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Faceci w bieli - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 20:00 Brudna robota: Farma strusi - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Premiera: Bryki nie z fabryki - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 22:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 22:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 23:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 00:00 Chop Shop - warsztat w Londynie - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 01:00 Okrutni ludzie: Odkupienie - serial dokumentalny 02:00 W obliczu katastrofy: Floryda: Zachować czujność - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Bryki nie z fabryki - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 04:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 04:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 04:55 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Strzały w niebo - serial dokumentalny thumb|left|79px 06:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - teleturniej 07:00 Ludzie, zwierzęta i doktorzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 25 08:00 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 08:30 Klub@ - program dla dzieci 09:00 Telezakupy 09:30 W domu z Jamiem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 10:00 Autostrada do nieba - serial obyczajowy odc. 93 reż. Michael Landon, USA 1984 11:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 123 USA 1985 12:00 Dzieci kapitana Granta - film przygodowy reż. Robert Stevenson, wyk. Maurice Chevalier, Hayley Mills, George Sanders, Wilfrid Hyde-White USA 1962 14:00 Zaginione miasto - film przygodowy reż. David Lister, wyk. Brendan Pollecutt, Fezile Mpela, Gina Borthwick, Robert Finlayson RPA 1997 16:00 Star Trek: Sztuczna inteligencja - serial SF odc. 21 reż. Anton Leader, Don McDougall, USA 1966 17:00 Star Trek: Khan - serial SF odc. 22 reż. Anton Leader, Don McDougall, USA 1966 18:00 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa - program rozrywkowy 18:30 Paczka 2 - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 reż. Piotr Jaworski, Polska 2007 19:00 Temat numer 1 - program publicystyczny 19:30 Puls raport - program informacyjny 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport - program informacyjny 20:00 Cienie przeszłości - melodramat reż. Sharon von Wietersheim, wyk. Ursula Buschhorn, Ralf Bauer, Jimi Ochsenknecht, Carin C. Tietze Niemcy 2004 22:00 Puls raport - program informacyjny 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport - program informacyjny 22:35 Hamlet - dramat kostiumowy reż. Franco Zeffirelli, wyk. Mel Gibson, Glenn Close, Alan Bates, Paul Schofield Francja/ Hiszpania/ Wlk. Brytania 1990 01:00 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 01:30 Octava dies - program informacyjny 02:00 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 02:30 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - teleturniej 03:30 Temat numer 1 - program publicystyczny 04:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 123 USA 1985 thumb|left|99px 08:30 Eurogole Weekend - magazyn piłkarski 08:45 Podnoszenie ciężarów Mistrzostwa Europy - mężczyźni w kategorii do 77 kg 10:00 Snooker Hall of Frame - magazyn sportowy 11:00 Snooker Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) 14:00 Podnoszenie ciężarów Mistrzostwa Europy - mężczyźni w kategorii 77 kg 14:45 Wyścigi endurance Wyścig w Le Mans 15:30 Podnoszenie ciężarów Mistrzostwa Europy - mężczyźni w kategorii do 85 kg 17:00 Snooker Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) 18:00 Podnoszenie ciężarów Mistrzostwa Europy - mężczyźni w kategorii do 94 kg 20:00 Snooker Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) 23:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Charlestonie (USA): Mecz półfinałowy 00:00 Fight Club: Special Superfights - magazyn sportów walki 01:00 Kick boxing Showtime Reality odc. 12 ost. thumb|left|79px 07:00 PLS lub LSK: play-off 09:00 Pepsi Się Kręci 09:30 MŚ w hokeju na lodzie I dywizji: Kazachstan - Austria 12:00 MŚ w hokeju na lodzie I dywizji: Polska - Korea 14:30 na żywo Studio 15:00 na żywo PLS lub LSK: play-off 17:10 KO TV Classics: Prince Naseem Hamed - Jose Badillo 18:00 na żywo Dominet Bank Ekstraliga: 20:25 na żywo MŚ w hokeju na lodzie I dywizji: Austria - Polska 23:00 Finał Pucharu Niemiec: Borussia Dortmund - Bayern Monachium thumb|left|79px 08:00 Straszny sen Dzidziusia Górkiewicza - komedia obyczajowa reż. Kazimierz Kutz, wyk. Edward Dziewoński, Katarzyna Skrzynecka, Stanisława Celińska, Janusz Gajos Polska 1993 09:55 Druga miłość - komedia obyczajowa reż. Beeban Kidron, wyk. Shirley MacLaine, Marcello Mastroianni, Jessica Tandy, Kathy Bates USA/ Japonia 2002 12:00 Ucieczka z planety małp - film SF reż. Don Taylor, wyk. Roddy McDowall, Kim Hunter, Bradford Dillman, Natalie Trundy USA 1971 13:45 Wiatr - dramat przygodowy reż. Carroll Ballard, wyk. Matthew Modine, Jennifer Grey, Stellan Skarsgard, Cliff Robertson USA 1992 15:55 Poirot: Lusterko nieboszczyka - serial kryminalny reż. Edward Bennett, Wlk. Brytania 1989 16:55 Poirot: Kradzież biżuterii w hotelu Grand Metropolitan - serial kryminalny reż. Edward Bennett, Wlk. Brytania 1989 17:55 Tragedia "Posejdona" - film katastroficzny reż. Ronald Neame/Irwin Allen, wyk. Gene Hackman, Ernest Borgnine, Red Buttons, Carol Lynley USA 1972 20:00 Wieczna miłość - dramat biograficzny reż. Bernard Rose, wyk. Gary Oldman, Isabella Rossellini, Jeroen Krabbe, Valeria Golino USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1994 22:05 Million Dollar Hotel - dramat sensacyjny reż. Wim Wenders, wyk. Mel Gibson, Milla Jovovich, Jeremy Davies, Peter Stormare Niemcy/ USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2000 00:10 Księga cieni: Blair Witch 2 - horror reż. Joe Berlinger, wyk. Kim Director, Jeffrey Donovan, Erica Leerhsen, Tristine Skyler USA 2000 01:45 Hoffa - dramat kryminalny reż. Danny DeVito, wyk. Jack Nicholson, Danny DeVito, Armand Assante, J.T. Walsh USA/ Francja 1992 thumb|left|79px 06:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 134 Australia 2001 07:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 135 Australia 2001 08:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 21 USA 2002 09:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 22 USA 2002 10:00 Zagadki z przeszłości 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 14 Francja/Niemcy/Kanada/USA 1999 11:00 Zagadki z przeszłości 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 15 Francja/Niemcy/Kanada/USA 1999 12:00 Misja: Epidemia - serial obyczajowy odc. 17 USA 2004 13:00 Misja: Epidemia - serial obyczajowy odc. 18 USA 2004 14:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 9 Australia 1997 15:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 134 Australia 2001 16:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 135 Australia 2001 17:00 The Amazing Race 9 - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 USA 2004 18:00 The Amazing Race 9 - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 USA 2004 19:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 16 Australia 1997 20:00 Poszukiwani 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 16 USA/Kanada 2003 21:00 Więzy krwi - serial fantasy odc. 16 Kanada 2007 22:00 Zabójcze umysły 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA/Kanada 2005 23:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 7 - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 1998 00:00 Więzy krwi - serial fantasy odc. 16 Kanada 2007 01:00 Zabójcze umysły 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA/Kanada 2005 02:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 7 - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 1998 03:00 Poszukiwani 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 16 USA/Kanada 2003 thumb|left|79px 08:00 Chmura - dramat reż. Fernando E. Solanas, wyk. Eduardo Pavlovsky, Ángela Correa, Francisco Nápoli, Favio Posca, Laura Novoa, Franklin Caicedo, Carlos Páez, Leonor Manso, Luis Cardei, Christina Banegas Francja/Argentyna 1998 10:05 Gdzieś w czasie - melodramat reż. Jeannot Szwarc, wyk. Christopher Reeve, Jane Seymour, Christopher Plummer, Teresa Wright, Bill Erwin, George Voskovec, Susan French, John Alvin, Eddra Gale, Audrey Bennett, William H. Macy, Laurence Coven, Susan Bugg, Chr USA 1980 11:55 Napad - komedia kryminalna reż. Alexandre Arcady, wyk. Guy Marchand, Jean-Paul Belmondo, Kim Cattrall, Jean-Pierre Marielle Francja/Kanada 1985 13:55 Bal - musical reż. Ettore Scola, wyk. Étienne Guichard, Régis Bouquet, Francesco De Rosa, Arnault LeCarpentier Algieria/ Francja/ Włochy 1983 15:55 Ptaki - thriller reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Rod Taylor, Jessica Tandy, Tippi Hedren, Suzanne Pleshette, Ethel Griffies USA 1963 18:00 Pożegnanie z filmem: Nieprawdopodobna historia - dramat reż. Mike Newell, wyk. Alan Rickman, Hugh Grant, Georgina Cates, Alun Armstrong, Peter Firth, Prunella Scales, Rita Tushingham, Alan Cox Wielka Brytania 1995 20:00 Salon filmowy - Andre Techine: Moja ulubiona pora roku - dramat reż. Jarmo Lampela, wyk. Sanna Hietala, Antti Ikkala, Jyri Ojansivu, Antti Mikkola Finlandia 2001 22:15 Gdzieś w czasie - melodramat reż. Jeannot Szwarc, wyk. Christopher Reeve, Jane Seymour, Christopher Plummer, Teresa Wright, Bill Erwin, George Voskovec, Susan French, John Alvin, Eddra Gale, Audrey Bennett, William H. Macy, Laurence Coven, Susan Bugg, Chr USA 1980 00:05 Ars amandi - erotyczny reż. Walerian Borowczyk, wyk. Marina Pierro, Michele Placido, Massimo Girotti, Laura Betti, Milena Vukotic, Philippe Lemaire, Mireille Pame, Philippe Taccini, Simonetta Stefanelli, Antonio Orlando Francja/Włochy 1983 01:50 Syndrom Stendhala - thriller reż. Dario Argento, wyk. Asia Argento, Thomas Kretschmann, Marco Leonardi, Luigi Diberti Włochy 1996 03:45 Narwana miłość - dramat reż. Andrzej Źuławski, wyk. Sophie Marceau, Francis Huster, Tchéky Karyo, Christiane Jean, Jean-Marc Bory, Michel Albertini, Roland Dubillard, Ged Marlon, Serge Spira, Julie Ravix, Marie-Christine Adam, Azeddine Bouayad Francja 1985 thumb|left|79px 06:00 Mr. Rock'n'Roll: Historia Alana Freeda - film biograficzny reż. Andy Wolk, wyk. Judd Nelson, Mädchen Amick, David Gianopoulos, Daniel Kash USA 1999 08:00 Mój przyjaciel Fungus - film familijny odc. 1/2 reż. Stuart Orme, wyk. Martin Clunes, Fay Ripley, Clare Thomas, Charlie Hicks Wlk. Brytania 2004 10:00 Wielka fala - thriller reż. George Miller, wyk. Corbin Bernsen, Julianne Phillips, Harve Presnell, Gregg Henry USA 1997 12:00 Mój przyjaciel Fungus - film familijny odc. 1/2 reż. Stuart Orme, wyk. Martin Clunes, Fay Ripley, Clare Thomas, Charlie Hicks Wlk. Brytania 2004 14:00 Panna Marple: Zatrute pióro - film kryminalny reż. Tom Shankland, wyk. Geraldine McEwan, James D'Arcy, Ken Russell, Frances de la Tour USA 2006 16:00 Kingdom - serial obyczajowy odc. 1 reż. Sandy Johnson, Robin Shepperd, Irlandia 2006 17:00 Kingdom - serial obyczajowy odc. 2 reż. Sandy Johnson, Robin Shepperd, Irlandia 2006 18:00 Jak to było z Audrey - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sam Pillsbury, wyk. Jean Smart, Richard Gilliland, Carol Kane, Allison Barcott USA 2003 20:00 Włamanie - thriller reż. Michael Nankin, wyk. Todd Babcock, Kelly Carlson, Marc Kudisch, Carlos Ponce USA 2006 22:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Cztery pogrzeby i wesele - serial kryminalny odc. 5 Wlk. Brytania 1999 00:00 Ucieczka z Edenu - film obyczajowy reż. Leon Ichaso, wyk. Phylicia Rashad, Sidney Poitier, Sydney Tamiia Poitier, Robert Hooks USA 1999 02:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Cztery pogrzeby i wesele - serial kryminalny odc. 5 Wlk. Brytania 1999 04:00 Mr. Rock'n'Roll: Historia Alana Freeda - film biograficzny reż. Andy Wolk, wyk. Judd Nelson, Mädchen Amick, David Gianopoulos, Daniel Kash USA 1999 thumb|left|79px 07:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:25 Łóżko Wierszynina - film obyczajowy reż. Andrzej Domalik, wyk. Piotr Fronczewski, Ewa Telega, Władysław Kowalski, Hanna Mikuć Polska 1997 08:55 Nacho Libre - komedia obyczajowa reż. Jared Hess, wyk. Jack Black, Ana de la Reguera, Héctor Jiménez, Darius Rose Niemcy/USA 2006 10:30 Tygrys i śnieg - komediodramat reż. Roberto Benigni, wyk. Roberto Benigni, Jean Reno, Nicoletta Braschi, Tom Waits Włochy 2005 12:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 13:05 Życie w obrazkach - film dokumentalny reż. Hasko Baumann, wyk. Niemcy/Kanada 2007 14:05 Premiera Cudowny świat przyrody - serial przyrodniczy odc. 9/13 reż. Mikio Kuroda, Japonia 2007 14:35 Grubasem być - dramat obyczajowy reż. Douglas Barr, wyk. Caroline Rhea, Brandon Olds, Melissa Halstrom, Carlo Marks USA 2007 16:05 Flyboys - Bohaterska eskadra - dramat przygodowy reż. Tony Bill, wyk. David Ellison, Abdul Salis, Tyler Labine, James Franco USA/Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2006 18:20 Most do Terabithii - film familijny reż. Gabor Csupo, wyk. Josh Hutcherson, AnnaSophia Robb, Zooey Deschanel, Robert Patrick USA 2007 20:00 Premiera SexiPistols - western komediowy reż. Joachim Roenning, Espen Sandberg, wyk. Penélope Cruz, Salma Hayek, Steve Zahn, Dwight Yoakam Francja/Meksyk/USA 2006 21:40 Labirynt Fauna - film fantasy reż. Guillermo del Toro, wyk. Ivana Baquero, Ariadna Gil, Sergi López, Maribel Verdú USA/Meksyk/Hiszpania 2006 23:45 Samotne serca - dramat sensacyjny reż. Todd Robinson, wyk. Salma Hayek, Jared Leto, John Travolta, James Gandolfini USA/Niemcy 2006 01:40 Grindhouse: Death Proof - thriller reż. Quentin Tarantino, wyk. Kurt Russell, Rosario Dawson, Vanessa Ferlito, Jordan Ladd USA 2007 03:30 Clerks - Sprzedawcy 2 - komedia reż. Kevin Smith, wyk. Brian O'Halloran, Jeff Anderson, Rosario Dawson, Jason Mewes USA 2006 04:55 Butch Cassidy i Sundance Kid - western reż. George Roy Hill, wyk. Paul Newman, Robert Redford, Katharine Ross, Strother Martin USA 1969 thumb|left|99px 06:00 Pani Palfrey w hotelu Claremont - komediodramat reż. Dan Ireland, wyk. Joan Plowright, Rupert Friend, Zoe Tapper, Anna Massey USA/Wlk. Brytania 2005 07:45 Szalone lato - komedia reż. Savage Steve Holland, wyk. John Cusack, Demi Moore, Curtis Armstrong, William Hickey USA 1986 09:20 Ja, twardziel - komedia kryminalna reż. Les Mayfield, wyk. Samuel L. Jackson, Eugene Levy, Luke Goss, Miguel Ferrer Niemcy/Bułgaria 2004 10:45 Auta - film animowany reż. John Lasseter, wyk. USA 2006 12:40 Pogodynka - komedia reż. François Bouvier, wyk. Anne-Marie Cadieux, Patrick Baby, Chantal Baril, Jean-François Blanchard Kanada 2005 14:10 Pięcioro dzieci i coś - film przygodowy reż. John Stephenson, wyk. Tara Fitzgerald, Freddie Highmore, Alex Jennings, Jonathan Bailey Francja/USA/Wlk. Brytania 2004 15:40 Biała hrabina - dramat obyczajowy reż. James Ivory, wyk. Ralph Fiennes, Natasha Richardson, Vanessa Redgrave, Lynn Redgrave Wlk. Brytania/USA/Niemcy/Chiny 2005 17:55 Zaginiony skarb templariuszy - film familijny reż. Kasper Barfoed, wyk. Nicklas Svale Andersen, Julie Grundtvig Wester, Christian Heldbo Wienberg, Frederikke Thomassen Dania 2006 19:25 Premiera Gwiezdne wrota 10 - serial SF odc. 16 USA/Kanada 1997 20:10 Casino Royale - film sensacyjny reż. Martin Campbell, wyk. Daniel Craig, Eva Green, Mads Mikkelsen, Jeffrey Wright USA/Wlk. Brytania/Niemcy/Czechy 2006 22:30 Klub Dzikich Kotek - komedia reż. Christopher Duddy, wyk. Jason Jurman, Warren Kole, Joe Mantegna, Izabella Scorupco USA 2007 00:05 Historia Gwen Araujo - dramat obyczajowy reż. Agnieszka Holland, wyk. J.D. Pardo, Mercedes Ruehl, Leela Savasta, Michael Dillman USA 2006 01:35 Wszystko naraz - komedia romantyczna reż. Gavin Claxton, wyk. Martin Freeman, Corey Johnson, Velibor Topic, Danny Dyer Wlk. Brytania 2007 02:55 Hot Tamale - komedia reż. Michael Damian, wyk. Randy Spelling, Diora Baird, Carmen Electra, Jason Priestley USA 2006 04:35 Bosko! Historia kina ekscentrycznego - film dokumentalny reż. Lesli Kleinberg, wyk. USA 2006 thumb|left|79px 06:00 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 06:50 Wiewiórek - serial animowany 07:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 08:05 George prosto z drzewa - serial animowany 08:30 Ufolągi - serial animowany 08:55 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 09:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 09:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 10:10 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:35 Ben 10 - serial animowany 11:00 Storm Hawks - serial animowany 11:25 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 12:45 Klasa 3000 - serial animowany 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 14:05 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 14:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 14:45 Ufolągi - serial animowany 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 15:35 Nieustraszeni bracia Adrenalini - serial animowany 15:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 16:00 Cartoonowa 60-tka - serial animowany 16:50 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - serial animowany 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka - serial dla dzieci 17:40 Storm Hawks - serial animowany 18:00 Scooby-Doo i meksykański potwór - film animowany 19:40 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 20:05 Ben 10 - serial animowany 20:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 20:55 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 21:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 21:55 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 22:45 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 23:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany thumb|left|79px 06:00 Telezakupy 07:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 07:30 Jazda polska - magazyn 08:00 Toolbox - magazyn dla majsterkowiczów 08:30 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:00 Legendy PRL 2 - nostalgiczny magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:30 Monster Jam - pojedynki olbrzymich maszyn 10:00 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:00 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:30 Co poszło nie tak - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Motoszoł - program rozrywkowy 14:00 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:30 De Lux 2 - wielki świat luksusowych samochodów 14:45 Test 300 - magazyn 15:15 Turbo kamera - magazyn 15:45 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 16:30 Polak potrafi - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 17:30 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:30 Zakup kontrolowany 5 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19:30 Mechanik - magazyn 20:00 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 20:30 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21:00 Jak to ruszyć? - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21:30 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:00 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 22:45 Szkoła Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 23:30 Drogi do Euro 2008 - magazyn piłkarski 00:00 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 03:00 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:30 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 04:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 04:30 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn thumb|left|79px 06:10 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40. PKF 16/48 06:20 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50. 06:25 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50. PKF 16/53 06:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50. PKF 16A/58 07:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. 07:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. PKF 17A/60 07:15 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. PKF 16A/68 07:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. 07:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. PKF 16B/76 07:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. PKF 15B/78 08:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. 08:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. PKF 16A/81 08:15 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. PKF 17/88 08:30 Bajki 08:35 Bajki Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany odc. 18 08:40 Bajki Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - serial animowany odc. 17 08:50 Bajki Dixie - serial animowany odc. 3 09:05 Seans w Iluzjonie 09:10 Seans w Iluzjonie Kronika PAT 09:20 Seans w Iluzjonie Komentarz: Stanisław Janicki 09:35 Seans w Iluzjonie Strachy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Eugeniusz Cękalski, Karol Szołowski, wyk. Hanna Karwowska, Eugeniusz Bodo, Józef Węgrzyn, Jacek Woszczerowicz Polska 1938 11:25 Seans. Poprawka z historii 11:30 Seans. Poprawka z historii Rycerze i rabusie: Uczeń mistrza Rumianka - serial przygodowy odc. 4/7 reż. Tadeusz Junak, Polska 1984 12:15 Rodzina do kina 12:20 Rodzina do kina W pustyni i w puszczy: Porwanie - serial przygodowy odc. 1/4 reż. Władysław Ślesicki, Polska 1973 13:10 Rodzina do kina W pustyni i w puszczy: Chartum - serial przygodowy odc. 2/4 reż. Władysław Ślesicki, Polska 1973 14:05 Rodzina do kina Abel, twój brat - film obyczajowy reż. Janusz Nasfeter, wyk. Filip Łobodziński, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Henryk Gołębiewski, Roman Mosior Polska 1970 15:40 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Karol Strasburger 15:45 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Karol Strasburger Jeszcze słychać śpiew. I rżenie koni... - dramat psychologiczny reż. Mieczysław Waśkowski, wyk. Jan Kreczmar, Henryk Bąk, Karol Strasburger, Halina Golanko Polska 1971 17:00 Rodzina do kina 17:05 Rodzina do kina Janka: Alaska przeciw Herze - serial obyczajowy odc. 3/15 reż. Janusz Łęski, Polska/ Niemcy 1989 17:35 Rodzina do kina Janka: Czysta gra - serial obyczajowy odc. 4/15 reż. Janusz Łęski, Polska/ Niemcy 1989 18:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 18:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Z biegiem lat, z biegiem dni: Kraków 1898 - serial obyczajowy odc. 3/8 reż. Andrzej Wajda, Edward Kłosiński, Polska 1980 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie PKF 49/94 19:50 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie PKF 29A/73 20:05 Seans sensacji 20:10 Seans sensacji Życie na gorąco: Rzym - serial sensacyjny odc. 8/9 reż. Andrzej Konic, Polska 1978 21:40 Seans sensacji 21:45 Seans sensacji Przemytnicy - film obyczajowy reż. Włodzimierz Olszewski, wyk. Henryk Bista, Janusz Gajos, Joachim Lamża, Bożena Dykiel Polska 1984 23:15 Seans sensacji Ku szczytom tatrzańskim - film dokumentalny reż. Zbigniew Raplewski, wyk. Polska 1985 23:40 Seans sensacji Tatrzańska wiosna - film dokumentalny reż. Mieczysław Wiesiołek, wyk. Polska 1955 00:00 Seans. Poprawka z historii 00:05 Seans. Poprawka z historii Wypowiedź: Jerzy Eisler 00:20 Seans. Poprawka z historii Między wrześniem a majem - film dokumentalny reż. Roman Wionczek, wyk. Polska 1969 01:55 Seans. Poprawka z historii Dokumenty walki - film dokumentalny reż. Jerzy Bossak, wyk. Polska 1967 03:30 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Karol Strasburger 03:35 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Karol Strasburger Wypowiedź: Karol Strasburger 03:45 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Karol Strasburger Jeszcze słychać śpiew. I rżenie koni... - dramat psychologiczny reż. Mieczysław Waśkowski, wyk. Jan Kreczmar, Henryk Bąk, Karol Strasburger, Halina Golanko Polska 1971 04:55 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Karol Strasburger 20 lat później - film dokumentalny reż. Marian Marzyński, wyk. Polska 1964 thumb|left|79px 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:10, 06:27, 06:57, 07:10, 07:25, Przegląd prasy 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:53, 07:11, 07:19, 07:41; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:50, 07:16; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:47, 07:22; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:52 Pogoda; STEREO 09:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:21 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:46 Pogoda; STEREO 10:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:01 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:43 Pogoda; STEREO 11:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:54 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Jaskinia śpiących nietoperzy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:11 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Sława - Sprawiedliwa wśród Narodów Świata; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Rozmówki Wschodniograniczne; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:23 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:54 Pogoda; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:02 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:43 Pogoda; STEREO 14:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:52 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:58 Biznes tydzień; STEREO 15:22 Po sukces do Unii; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:51 Pogoda; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:01 Punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:16 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:35 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:58 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Nasza Ziemia; cykl reportaży; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:42 Pogoda; STEREO 20:49 Tygodnik Polski; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:52 Nasza Ziemia; cykl reportaży; STEREO 00:21 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|79px 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:10, 06:27, 06:57, 07:10, 07:25, Przegląd prasy 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:53, 07:11, 07:19, 07:41; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:50, 07:16; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:47, 07:22; STEREO 07:47 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:57 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 07:59 Qltura ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:26 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:46 Kronika Warszawska - odc. 247(19.0; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:52 Pogoda; STEREO 09:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:21 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:46 Pogoda; STEREO 10:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:01 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:43 Pogoda; STEREO 11:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:57 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 12:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Sława - Sprawiedliwa wśród Narodów Świata; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Rozmówki Wschodniograniczne; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:23 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:54 Pogoda; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:02 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:43 Pogoda; STEREO 14:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:52 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:58 Biznes tydzień; STEREO 15:22 Po sukces do Unii; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:51 Pogoda; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:01 Punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:46 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:50 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:51 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:16 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:35 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:58 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:10 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe - 19.04.2008 -; STEREO 18:29 W wielkim świecie - W wielkim świecie - odc. 154; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:45 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:04 RATOWNICY ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Qltura ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:53 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:01 Nasza Ziemia; cykl reportaży; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:42 Pogoda; STEREO 20:49 Tygodnik Polski; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:56 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 21:58 Wiadomości sportowe - 19.04.2008 -; STEREO 22:04 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:06 Kuźnia talentów ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:52 Nasza Ziemia; cykl reportaży; STEREO 00:21 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|99px 07:05 Wokół toru; magazyn żużlowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 W sportowym stylu; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Liga Mistrzów - FC Barcelona - FC Schalke 04; STEREO 09:50 Magazyn piłkarski - Goallissimo; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Liga Mistrzów - Liverpool - Arsenal; STEREO 12:30 Wyścigi Superbike - GP Hiszpanii; STEREO 13:00 Liga Mistrzów - Chelsea - Fenerbahce Stambuł; STEREO 14:45 Magazyn bokserski - KO TV Classics; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Koszykówka kobiet - Lotos PKO BP Gdynia – Wisła Can-Pack Kraków; STEREO 17:55 Hokej - moje życie - reportaż o Mariuszu Czerkawskim 18:20 Piłka ręczna - Ekstraklasa kobiet - SPR Lublin - Zagłębie Lubin; STEREO 20:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Wisła Płock - MMTS Kwidzyń; STEREO 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 22:25 Zwarcie - Wojciech Fibak - odc. 50; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Magazyn piłkarski - Goallissimo; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Siatkówka plażowa - Spanish Masters - półfinały; STEREO 01:35 Zakończenie dnia Animal Planet 6:00 Najlepsze na wystawie (5) 6:30 Najlepsze na wystawie (6) 7:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (1) 7:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (2) 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (4) 9:00 Małpie życie (9) 9:30 Małpie życie (10) 10:00 Życie ssaków: Powrót do wody (7/10) 11:00 Historia życia: Wyjście na ląd (2/5) 12:00 Dzikie zwierzęta: Sprytny rekin: Pływając w towarzystwie rekina robota 13:00 Świat przyrody: Rekin młot 14:00 Seks w świecie rekinów 15:00 Zwierzęce pola bitwy: Rekiny 16:00 Kiedy rekiny atakują 17:00 Małpie życie (9) 17:30 Małpie życie (10) 18:00 W pogoni za naturą (13) 19:00 Morscy podróżnicy 20:30 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Delfiny - myśliciele? 21:00 Świat przyrody: Śmiertelna pułapka 22:00 Żyjące smoki: Sprytne gady 23:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Zabawne szczenię 0:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (5) 0:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (6) 1:00 Morscy podróżnicy 2:30 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Delfiny - myśliciele? 3:00 Świat przyrody: Śmiertelna pułapka 4:00 Żyjące smoki: Sprytne gady 5:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Zabawne szczenię BBC Entertainment 6:00 Londyn - scena klubowa 6:30 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:00 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:30 Londyn - scena klubowa 8:00 Czerwony Karzeł (4) 8:40 Czerwony Karzeł (5) 9:15 Czerwony Karzeł (6) 9:50 Czerwony Karzeł (1) 10:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (1) 10:55 Życie w Hollyoaks (2) 11:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (3) 11:50 Życie w Hollyoaks (4) 12:20 Życie w Hollyoaks (5) 12:50 Czerwony Karzeł (4) 13:25 Czerwony Karzeł (5) 14:00 Czerwony Karzeł (6) 14:35 Czerwony Karzeł (1) 15:10 Doktor Who (13) 16:05 Doktor Who (1) 17:05 Doktor Who (2) 18:00 Doktor Who (3) 19:00 Show Catherine Tate 19:40 Historie wielkich gwiazd (1) 20:20 Biuro (2) 21:00 Każdy z każdym (3) 21:40 Graham Norton 22:20 Milczący świadek (3) 23:20 Milczący świadek (4) 0:20 Każdy z każdym (3) 0:55 Biuro (2) 1:25 Milczący świadek (3) 2:20 Milczący świadek (4) 3:15 Dalziel i Pascoe (1) 4:10 Dalziel i Pascoe (2) 5:10 Doktor Who (13) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (4) 6:50 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (5) 7:40 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (6) 8:30 Forsa na strychu (25) 8:55 Forsa na strychu (26) 9:20 Forsa na strychu (1) 9:45 Forsa na strychu (2) 10:10 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (4) 11:05 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (5) 11:55 Randka doskonała (3) 12:55 Randka doskonała (4) 13:55 Forsa na strychu (25) 14:20 Forsa na strychu (26) 14:45 Forsa na strychu (1) 15:10 Forsa na strychu (2) 15:35 Forsa na strychu (25) 16:00 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (4) 16:30 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (7) 17:00 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (7) 17:30 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (8) 18:00 Ku... jak kucharz (1) 19:00 Tydzień bombowych strojów (7) 19:30 Tydzień bombowych strojów (8) 20:00 Obóz dla wybrednych (10) 21:00 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (4) 21:30 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (7) 22:00 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (7) 22:30 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (8) 23:00 Ku... jak kucharz (1) 0:00 Tydzień bombowych strojów (7) 0:30 Tydzień bombowych strojów (8) 0:55 Obóz dla wybrednych (10) 1:45 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (6) 2:35 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (4) 3:30 Forsa na strychu (26) 3:55 Forsa na strychu (1) 4:20 Randka doskonała (3) 5:10 Randka doskonała (4) Canal + Film 7:00 Miłość na zamówienie 8:40 Pokolenie w sieci 9:35 Gdzie pachną stokrotki: Gorzka słodycz (8/9) 10:20 Łapu-capu 10:30 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk i raperzy (2/16) 11:15 Ciekawski George 12:45 Czyja to kochanka? 14:10 Nocny gość 15:50 Ryś 18:10 Sky Kapitan i świat jutra 20:00 Żywa tarcza 21:30 Testosteron 23:30 SexiPistols 1:00 Ostatni król Szkocji 3:00 Czarna Dalia 5:00 Kiler-ów 2-óch Canal + Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 9:00 Liga gra 9:40 Piłka nożna: Wstęp do meczu 10:00 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa 12:15 Piłka nożna: Premiership 12:45 Czarno na białym 13:10 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA Action 13:40 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 15:45 Piłka nożna: Ligue 1 16:15 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 16:45 1 na 1 17:05 Piłka nożna: Liga francuska 19:10 Łapu-capu extra 19:40 Piłka nożna: Wstęp do meczu 20:00 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa 22:30 Piłka nożna: Liga+ 0:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 2:00 Piłka nożna: Premiership Plus 3:00 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 5:00 Piłka nożna: Liga francuska Cinemax 6:00 Zakochać się 7:50 Instytut Benjamenta 9:35 Matka 11:20 Kolor miłości 12:50 Nazywam się Elisabeth 14:25 Tacy byliśmy 16:20 Chmura 18:05 Zakochać się 20:00 Sobotnia premiera: Totalna zagłada (1/2) 21:35 Kwestia zaufania 23:15 Eksplozja 1:15 Noc mojego brata 2:55 Ruby 4:45 Mistrzowie horroru 2 (11) Zone Club 6:00 Mama na pełny etat (16) 6:30 Mama na pełny etat (17) 7:00 Przewodnik po świecie (9) 7:30 Przewodnik po świecie (10) 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (21) 10:00 Przepisy na sobotę (1) 10:30 Przepisy na sobotę (2) 11:00 Wesele od kuchni (3) 11:30 Wesele od kuchni (4) 12:00 Szalone nożyczki (5) 13:00 Pogotowie finansowe (7) 13:30 Pogotowie finansowe (8) 14:00 Projekt: Kreator mody (6) 15:00 Porady różowej brygady (1) 16:00 Przepisy na sobotę (1) 16:30 Przepisy na sobotę (2) 17:00 Poznaj moich rodziców (3) 18:00 Pogotowie finansowe (7) 18:30 Pogotowie finansowe (8) 19:00 Dieta cud 20:00 Projekt: Kreator mody (6) 21:00 Porady różowej brygady (1) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (109) 23:00 Czego pragną kobiety (11) 23:30 Czego pragną kobiety (12) 0:00 Co was kręci? 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (109) 2:00 Samotność w Atlancie (1) 3:00 Czego pragną kobiety (11) 3:30 Czego pragną kobiety (12) 4:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (109) 5:00 Areszt domowy (5) 5:30 Szkoła tańca Jilliny (3) Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (13) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (8) 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (74) 8:00 Doskonałość ciała: Anatomia kobiety i mężczyzny 9:00 Przywróceni życiu (3) 10:00 Superstatki: Hellespont Fairfax 11:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (7) 11:30 Jak to zbudowano?: Z żelaza i stali 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (13) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (8) 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (74) 14:00 Doskonałość ciała: Anatomia kobiety i mężczyzny 15:00 Przywróceni życiu (3) 16:00 Superstatki: Hellespont Fairfax 17:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (7) 17:30 Jak to zbudowano?: Z żelaza i stali 18:00 Brainiac (5) 19:00 Brainiac (1) 20:00 Niezbite dowody: Śmierć kliniczna 21:00 Przyczyny wypadków: Tajemniczy kierowca 22:00 Superstatki: Atlantic Guardian 23:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer (3) 0:00 Brainiac (5) 1:00 Brainiac (1) 2:00 Niezbite dowody: Śmierć kliniczna 3:00 Przyczyny wypadków: Tajemniczy kierowca 3:50 Superstatki: Atlantic Guardian 4:40 Big Daddy Kustomizer (3) 5:35 Narodziny samochodu terenowego (4) Discovery World 6:00 Pędzące maszyny: Oceaniczne liniowce 7:00 Historia oręża: Navy SEALs 8:00 Królowa matka 9:00 Discovery Atlas: Włochy bez tajemnic 11:00 Superjazda: Amatorzy driftingu 12:00 Pędzące maszyny: Oceaniczne liniowce 13:00 Historia oręża: Navy SEALs 14:00 Królowa matka 15:00 Discovery Atlas: Włochy bez tajemnic 17:00 Superjazda: Amatorzy driftingu 18:00 Pędzące maszyny: Oceaniczne liniowce 19:00 Historia oręża: Navy SEALs 20:00 Królowa matka 21:00 Premiera: Discovery Atlas: Włochy bez tajemnic 23:00 Duchy: Farma strachu 0:00 Urazówka - życie i śmierć w izbie przyjęć: Wojownicy z miejskich ulic 1:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Śmierć na drodze 2:00 Królowa matka 3:00 Discovery Atlas: Włochy bez tajemnic 4:45 Duchy: Farma strachu 5:35 Wynalazki przemysłowe w Europie: Moc wiatru Disney Channel 6:00 Cafe Myszka 6:25 Lilo i Stitch 6:50 Byle do przerwy 7:15 Kim Kolwiek 7:40 Brenda i pan Whiskers 8:00 Amerykański smok Jake Long 8:25 Nowa szkoła króla 8:45 Wymiennicy 9:00 Fineasz i Ferb 9:10 Kim Kolwiek 9:35 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place 10:00 Hannah Montana 10:25 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 10:30 Toy Story 12:00 Nowa szkoła króla 12:25 Nowa szkoła króla 12:50 Nowa szkoła króla 13:15 Nowa szkoła króla 13:40 Nowa szkoła króla 14:00 Byle do przerwy 14:25 Nowa szkoła króla 14:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers 15:10 Goofy i inni 15:35 Cafe Myszka 16:00 Mój brat niedźwiedź 2 17:35 Lilo i Stitch 18:00 Kim Kolwiek 18:20 Byle do przerwy 18:45 Klasyka Disneya 18:55 Klasyka Disneya 19:00 Aladyn 20:40 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:05 Cory w Białym Domu 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie programu Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 Pucca 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:50 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Kapitan Flamingo 11:05 Iggy Arbuckle 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Ach, ten Andy! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Miejskie szkodniki 15:05 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Pucca 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Król szamanów 19:50 MegaMan NT Warrior 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:25 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 Power Rangers Time Force 22:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:15 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:40 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 0:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Futbol australijski: Australian Football League 11:00 YOZ - Youth Only Zone 11:30 Eurogole Weekend 11:45 Wiadomości weekendowe 12:00 ULEB Cup Show 12:30 Wiadomości weekendowe 13:00 Formuła GP2: Wyścig w Dubaju 13:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga grecka 14:30 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 16:00 Wyścigi endurance: Wyścig w Le Mans 17:45 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Estoril (Portugalia) 19:30 Wiadomości weekendowe 19:55 Surfing: Zawody w Norwegii 20:00 Wyścigi endurance: Wyścig w Le Mans 21:30 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 22:30 Carrom: Zawody z cyklu World Series 23:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 23:15 Carrom: Zawody z cyklu World Series 23:45 Wiadomości weekendowe HBO 2 6:00 Ucieczka łosia 7:35 Barcelona 9:15 Moonwalker 10:45 Na planie 11:15 Przygoda na Antarktydzie 13:15 Lustrzana maska 14:55 Szczwany lis 16:30 Różowa Pantera 18:00 Dick i Jane: Niezły ubaw 19:30 Superman: Powrót 22:00 Kiedy dzwoni nieznajomy 23:25 Chaos 1:30 Król 3:10 Za progiem młodości 4:10 Po sezonie HBO Comedy 10:00 Obcy w Ameryce (1) 10:20 Happy wkręt 11:45 Kongorama 13:25 Prestiż, splendor i blask 15:05 Happy wkręt 16:30 Kongorama 18:15 Prestiż, splendor i blask 19:50 Przed ołtarzem 21:30 Na stojaka! (213) 22:00 Zielony zawrót głowy 23:30 Gdzie dwóch się bije 0:50 Na stojaka! (213) 1:25 Życie seksualne Ziemian 2:55 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Muzyczna podróż: Teatr Maryjski, Opera w Sankt Petersburgu 10:55 Muzyczna podróż: Muzyka francuska i głos ludzki 12:25 Muzyczna podróż: Spotkanie z Jean-Philippem Rameau 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Hommage a Casals, wieczór hiszpański (1) 17:55 Hommage a Casals, wieczór hiszpański (2) 18:45 Muzyczna podróż do Andaluzji 19:45 Manuel de Falla: 'Noce w ogrodach Hiszpanii' 20:30 Giuseppe Verdi: 'Rigoletto' 22:30 Recital Varduhi Khachatryan 23:35 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: Kwartet smyczkowy G-dur KV 387 0:05 Około północy: North Sea Jazz Cruise: Texas Horn! Roy Hargrove, K. Whalum, DJ Logic, G. Maret 1:10 Około północy: George Benson i McCoy Tyner na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Antibes, 1986 2:30 Około północy: Duo: Chick Corea i Gary Burton podczas Festiwalu w Marciac, 2007 3:25 Około północy: Jazz spotyka Afrykę 4:20 Około północy: Michel Portal i Jacky Terrasson na żywo podczas Festiwalu w Marciac, 2007 5:15 Około północy: Bugge Wesseltoft i Laurent Garnier na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Vienne, 2005 MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści (50) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (24) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (13) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (54) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (23) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (49) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (21) 8:00 Noddy (42) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku 8:15 Krecik (23) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (32) 8:30 Pingu (19) 8:40 SamSam (18) 8:50 Rumcajs (13) 9:00 Zdjęciaki (5) 9:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (12) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (34) 9:45 Bracia koala (58) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (74) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (14) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (6) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (6) 11:00 Noddy (41) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku 11:15 Krecik (22) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (31) 11:30 Pingu (18) 11:40 SamSam (17) 11:50 Rumcajs (12) 12:00 Mój mały kucyk (23) 12:25 Śniegusie (12) 12:30 Kacze opowieści (21) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (24) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (6) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (41) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (36) 14:00 Kacze opowieści (49) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (23) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (12) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (53) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (22) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (48) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (20) 16:00 Zdjęciaki (4) 16:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (11) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (33) 16:45 Bracia koala (57) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (73) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (13) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (5) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (5) 18:00 Śniegusie (13) 18:05 Elmo odwiedza strażaków 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (7) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (42) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (37) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Starter 9:00 Penetratorzy 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 11:00 Date My Mom 12:00 Moje wielkie bajeczne wesele 12:30 Mastermix 14:00 True Life 16:00 Moja własna gwiazda 17:00 MTV w domu u... 17:30 Życie Ryana 18:00 Greek 18:30 Date My Mom 19:30 Pogromcy rekordów 20:00 Włatcy móch 20:30 Koty obiboki 21:00 Pojedynek gwiazd 21:30 Synowie rzeźnika 22:00 Pięść mistrza Zen 22:30 Ren i Stimpy 23:00 Jackass 23:30 South Park 0:00 Pięść mistrza Zen 0:30 Przerysowani 1:00 PartyZone 4:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Małpolud z Sumatry 7:00 Sekcja zwłok krokodyla 8:00 Sztormowe opowieści: Piekielne wiatry 8:30 Sztormowe opowieści: Ratunek z powietrza 9:00 Sztormowe opowieści: Huragan Darby 9:30 Sztormowe opowieści: Bezimienny sztorm 10:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Pojazdy oddziałów specjalnych 11:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Mechaniczne bestie 12:00 Gdzie umierają pingwiny 13:00 W łonie matki: Ssaki 14:00 Małpy z ulic miasta: Wygnańcy 15:00 Wyprawa do Amazonii: W koronach drzew 16:00 W poszukiwaniu rekinów 17:00 Geniusz wikingów: Ofiary sukcesu (2-ost.) 18:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Uciekający pociąg 19:00 Anatomia wypadków: Pociągi 20:00 Punkt krytyczny: Zasadzka Al-Kaidy 21:00 Premiera: Od podszewki: Pojedynek sumo 22:00 Za kulisami: FBI 23:00 W Zakazanym Mieście: Tajemnice 0:00 W Zakazanym Mieście: Walka o przetrwanie 1:00 I co wy na to? 2 (7) 1:30 I co wy na to? 2 (2) 2:00 Punkt krytyczny: Zasadzka Al-Kaidy 3:00 Od podszewki: Pojedynek sumo 4:00 Za kulisami: FBI 5:00 W Zakazanym Mieście: Tajemnice Planete 5:45 Poza szlakiem: Botswana (5/25) 6:15 Poza szlakiem: Jordania (6/25) 6:45 Poza szlakiem: Sarawak (7/25) 7:15 Notatki z wyprawy: Błękitne złoto pod piaskiem pustyni (2/5) 8:10 Punk Bogiem silny (2/6) 8:45 Punk Bogiem silny (3/6) 9:20 Pierwsi kosmonauci 10:15 Niezły kanał (6) 10:25 Głos Indianina 11:15 Premiera. Mała planeta: Rodziny na świecie: Chiny (7/18) 11:50 Rodziny na świecie: Szwecja (5/18) 12:25 Wielka wyprawa po sól 13:15 Rolls-Royce. Duch ekstazy 14:05 Uroki i plagi jeziora Salton 15:25 Reklamujemy reklamy: Postępowi Holendrzy (3/40) 16:00 Dahab - mekka płetwonurków 16:55 Podróż po planecie Ziemia (1/3) 17:55 Miejsca w pamięci: Nicea (1/13) 18:55 Benedykt XVI - mój Watykan 19:45 Radiohead 20:45 Premiera. Portrety: Bunt i wieczność. Arthur Rimbaud 21:50 Premiera. Portrety: Emerson. Myśliciel z Ameryki 22:50 Premiera. Seans Planete: Czarne wdowy 23:40 Telefoniczny seks 0:30 Zrozumieć wszechświat: Dziedzictwo Hubble'a (6-ost.) 1:15 Skejtowski sens życia 2:35 Punk Bogiem silny (4/6) 3:05 Punk Bogiem silny (5/6) 3:40 Punk Bogiem silny (6-ost.) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie: Kółeczko (38) 7:00 Pierwsza miłość (676) 7:40 Pierwsza miłość (677) 8:20 Pierwsza miłość (678) 9:00 Pierwsza miłość (679) 9:45 Pierwsza miłość (680) 10:30 Się kręci 11:15 Liga Mistrzów Śmiechu 12:00 Tylko miłość (29) 13:00 Graczykowie: Szachy (39) 13:30 Graczykowie: Pajęczynka (40) 14:00 Wybierz gospodarkę 15:00 Psie serce: Bimber (21) 16:00 TiVi Sekcja: Robert Makłowicz, Patrycja Markowska 17:00 Prawo miasta (1) 18:00 Mamuśki (1) 18:30 Mamuśki (2) 19:00 Tango z aniołem: Musisz żyć (29) 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Tylko miłość (29) 21:40 Dziki (8) 22:30 Na zawsze razem 23:30 Mamuśki (1) 0:00 Mamuśki (2) 0:30 Psie serce: Bimber (21) 1:30 Prawo miasta (1) 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Oblicza Ameryki 4:00 Tylko miłość (29) 5:00 TiVi Sekcja: Robert Makłowicz, Patrycja Markowska Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Ekstraklasy 9:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Ekstraklasy 11:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial 11:40 Boks: Gala w Nowym Jorku 13:25 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska 15:40 Piłka nożna: Puchar Francji 17:40 Piłka nożna: Puchar Włoch 19:40 Boks: Gala w Katowicach 0:00 Boks: Gala w Las Vegas 1:30 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji WBO w Cardiff 3:00 Boks: Gala w Las Vegas TCM 6:55 Za kulisami: Agnieszka Holland 7:20 Pani Miniver 9:30 Ninoczka 11:20 To było morderstwo 12:45 Sierżant York 15:00 Mroczne zwycięstwo 16:45 Kawaler w raju 18:30 Zdrajcy 20:45 Za kulisami: Vlad Ivanov 21:00 Chartum 23:20 Zdradzeni 1:30 Elvis w trasie 3:00 Zdrajcy 5:15 To było morderstwo Tele 5 6:35 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (40/52) 7:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Australijski patrol (6/13) 9:30 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 10:00 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (23/51) 10:25 Finanse Niuanse 10:50 Droga (3/6) 12:05 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne 12:55 Akwanauci 13:25 Bajki babci Grace 15:15 Dishdogz 17:00 Rowan Atkinson Live 18:00 Droga (3/6) 19:10 Buon Appetito! 3 20:00 Eks 21:55 Prawo pięści (11) 22:55 Upiorny wieczór, czyli Skibomagiel 23:50 Lub czasopisma 0:05 Eliksir miłości 2:30 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Superniesamowita konstytucja (37) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Rodzinka jak malinka (53) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Uśmiechnij się Nessie (27) 7:00 Freakazoid 2: Herosi (6) 7:25 Friday Wear: Kapuśniak (19) 7:30 Aparatka: Wybory (16) 8:00 Klub Winx 3: Morze strachu (5) 8:30 Wielka płyta 9:15 Planeta rocka: Garbage (7) 9:45 Kod Lyoko 3: Aelita (5) 10:10 6 w pracy 5 (2) 10:35 Klub Winx 3: Wybór Layli (6) 11:10 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (26) 11:15 Przymierzalnia 11:20 Przymierzalnia: Bratz 2 (25) 11:45 Przymierzalnia 11:50 Przymierzalnia: Darcy: Życie na farmie (6) 12:15 Przymierzalnia 12:20 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie: Z rodziną najlepiej na zdjęciu (20) 12:45 Przymierzalnia 12:50 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (14) 12:55 Ruby Gloom: Venus z Gloomville (23) 13:20 Dziewczyny i miłość: Wielkie słowo (16) 13:45 Świat Raven: Szef kuchni i Raven (14) 14:10 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Sprawa sprzed lat (2) 14:35 Teledyski 15:00 Zakręceni gliniarze: Płetwy z zatoki grzmotów (37) 15:25 Krewni i znajomi królika 15:50 Kod Lyoko 3: Zawody (6) 16:15 6 w pracy 5 (3) 16:40 Ruby Gloom: Pojedynek (24) 17:05 Aparatka: Anioły są wśród nas (17) 17:30 Zoey 101: Szkolna zabawa (11) 17:55 ZOOM 18:20 Brejk 18:30 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (17) 18:55 Brejk 19:05 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (5) 19:30 Brejk 19:40 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Nowy dom (15) 20:00 Brejk 20:05 Świat Raven: Podobieństwa rodzinne (15) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Wybory (62) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Full Metal Alchemist (20) 21:30 Fresh Air: Assassin's Creed 22:00 Fresh Air: Hour of Victory 22:30 Replay 22:45 Hyper Express 23:00 Game Factory: Turok (2) 23:15 Full Metal Alchemist (19) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Making of: "Mgła" 0:15 HYPERY 2007 - wręczenie nagród 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (15) 6:25 Śnieżny patrol: St Anton 6:50 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Góry Atlas 7:15 Domy marzeń (2) 8:05 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Hiszpania - rodzina Domecq 8:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (15) 9:00 Wielkie projekty (4) 9:55 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Początki kariery 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Sydney 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (15) 12:10 Śnieżny patrol: St Anton 12:40 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Góry Atlas 13:05 Domy marzeń (2) 14:05 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Hiszpania - rodzina Domecq 14:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (15) 15:00 Wielkie projekty (4) 15:55 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Początki kariery 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Sydney 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (15) 18:10 Śnieżny patrol: St Anton 18:40 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Góry Atlas 19:05 Domy marzeń (2) 20:05 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Hiszpania - rodzina Domecq 20:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (15) 21:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Włochy 21:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Cleveland 22:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów (7) 23:10 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Essaouira 23:35 Wyszukane smaki: Dary natury 0:00 Królowie koktajli: San Francisco 0:30 Królowie koktajli: Budapeszt 1:00 Miami Ink - studio tatuażu: Praktykant 2:00 Luksusowe rezydencje: Dążenie do perfekcji 2:30 Luksusowe rezydencje: Zabawki dla dużych chłopców 3:00 Hotele dla dwojga: Florencja 3:30 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Essaouira 4:00 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (2) 4:30 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (3) 5:00 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (4) 5:30 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (5) TVN 24 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:45 Portfel 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:40 Firma 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Ostatnie piętro 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Nieruchomości 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:10 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 18:10 Horyzont 19:00 Skrót informacji 19:05 Bilans tygodnia 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Fundusze dla zuchwałych 20:00 Serwis informacyjny 20:10 Prosto z Polski 20:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 23:10 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 23:30 Podsumowanie dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Supermeteo 0:10 Bilans tygodnia 0:30 Pogoda 0:35 Serwis sportowy 0:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 1:00 Supermeteo 1:10 Fundusze dla zuchwałych 1:25 Serwis sportowy 1:30 Serwis informacyjny 1:55 Pogoda 2:00 Skrót filmowy 2:02 Supermeteo 2:10 Firma 2:30 Szkło kontaktowe 3:15 Świat reporterów 3:30 Supermeteo 3:40 Nieruchomości 4:00 Serwis sportowy 4:05 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:00 Supermeteo 5:10 Horyzont 6:00 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 6:30 Supermeteo 6:40 Maja w ogrodzie TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Miasto kobiet 8:40 Mamo, to ja 9:05 Zdrowy start 9:10 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 9:40 Perfekcyjna pani domu (7) 10:40 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają (1) 11:30 Nigella ekspresowo 12:05 Zaklinacze wnętrz 12:35 Mój dom mnie zabija 13:05 SOS Uroda 13:35 Tori & Dean (8) 14:05 Miasto kobiet 15:00 Tajemnice ciała 2 (2) 15:35 Nianiu, na pomoc! (8) 16:30 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 17:00 Ślubne pogotowie 17:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu (7) 18:35 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 19:05 Babska jazda (7) 19:25 Nigella ekspresowo (7) 20:00 Mężczyźni księżnej Diany 21:00 66 niezapomnianych skandali - extra 21:30 Magiel towarzyski 22:10 Uwaga, faceci! (2) 23:10 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 23:40 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 0:05 Duma i uprzedzenie (6-ost.) 1:00 Babska jazda (7) 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 3:05 Szkoła randkowania 3:30 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 3:55 Grunt to zdrowie 4:20 Ona czyli ja 4:55 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:05 Złoty kogucik 10:55 Kołysanka 11:50 Kino krótkich filmów: Desant 12:00 Symfonie Beethovena pod dyrekcją Leonarda Bernsteina (3) 13:00 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Kawiarnia naukowa 13:25 Alternatywy 4: Przeprowadzka (2/9) 14:20 Studio TVP Kultura: Kaiser Chiefs 14:30 Kaiser Chiefs 15:25 Kino krótkich filmów: Zdarzenie 15:40 Mocne uderzenie 17:05 Spotkania: Tak jak malował pan Chagall... (1) 17:35 Ulica Krokodyli 18:00 Spotkania: Tak jak malował pan Chagall... (2) 18:30 Teatr NN - Nomen Nescio 18:55 Spotkania: Tak jak malował pan Chagall... (3) 19:25 "Szalom na Szerokiej" 2007 - SoCalled Orchestra 20:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia 20:30 Sanatorium pod Klepsydrą 22:30 Więcej niż fikcja: Prawdziwa historia 23:45 Girl Guide 1:20 Jazz-club Kultura: Ray Charles - Jazz Jamboree '84 (1) 2:40 Zbigniew Namysłowski - Air Condition - 22. Jazz Jamboree '80 2:50 Anna Magnani 4:25 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 7:00 Kochlik 7:30 Kocha, nie kocha 8:00 Parot 8:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 9:00 Power lista 12:00 VIVA Hits Polska 13:00 Viva Movie 14:00 In & Out 15:00 Parot 15:30 Chartsurfer 17:00 O co kaman? 18:00 Hot or Not 18:50 Planet VIVA 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha 19:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 20:00 Planet VIVA 21:00 Club Charts 22:00 Personality 23:00 Nightrider AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 20 Australia 2001 13:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 USA/Kanada 2001 14:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 USA/Kanada 2001 15:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 9 Australia 1997 16:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 10 Australia 1997 17:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 20 Australia 2001 18:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 USA/Kanada 2001 19:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 USA/Kanada 2001 20:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 11 Australia 1997 21:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 12 Australia 1997 22:00 Pole rażenia - thriller reż. Rowdy Herrington, wyk. Bruce Willis, Sarah Jessica Parker, Dennis Farina, Robert Gould USA 1993 00:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 11 Australia 1997 01:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 12 Australia 1997 02:00 Pole rażenia - thriller reż. Rowdy Herrington, wyk. Bruce Willis, Sarah Jessica Parker, Dennis Farina, Robert Gould USA 1993 AXN Sci-Fi 10:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 8 USA/Kanada 1997 11:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 9 USA/Kanada 1997 12:00 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 20 USA 2006 13:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 23 USA 2002 14:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 24 USA 2002 15:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 8 USA/Kanada 1997 16:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 9 USA/Kanada 1997 17:00 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 20 USA 2006 18:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 23 USA 2002 19:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 24 USA 2002 20:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 8 USA/Kanada 1997 21:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 9 USA/Kanada 1997 22:00 Dolina łez - film fantasy reż. Peter Engert, wyk. Sophia Alvarez, Katalin Armatrading, Jerry Camejo, Tyler Cornacchione USA 2006 23:40 Notatnik śmierci - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 21 reż. Tetsuro Araki, Japonia 2006 00:10 Notatnik śmierci - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 22 reż. Tetsuro Araki, Japonia 2006 00:50 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 23 USA 2002 01:50 Dolina łez - film fantasy reż. Peter Engert, wyk. Sophia Alvarez, Katalin Armatrading, Jerry Camejo, Tyler Cornacchione USA 2006 03:30 Notatnik śmierci - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 21 reż. Tetsuro Araki, Japonia 2006 04:00 Notatnik śmierci - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 22 reż. Tetsuro Araki, Japonia 2006 04:40 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 24 USA 2002 05:40 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 20 (emisja w nocy z soboty na niedzielę) USA 2006 Cinemax 2 06:00 Sueno - marzenia - komediodramat reż. Renée Chabria, wyk. John Leguizamo, Ana Claudia Talancón, Elizabeth Pena, Nestor Serrano USA 2005 07:50 Wygrani i przegrani - komedia romantyczna reż. Kjell Sundvall, wyk. Daniel Gustavsson, Märta Ferm, Frida Hallgren, Mona Malm Finlandia/Szwecja 2005 09:10 Nocna afera - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ernest R. Dickerson, wyk. John Turturro, John Heard, Kevin Anderson, Nicholas Turturro USA 2002 10:50 Piasek w kieszeniach - dramat obyczajowy reż. César Martínez Herrada, wyk. Andreas Munoz, Nicolae Nicula, Clara Lago, Yohana Cobo Hiszpania 2006 12:30 W blasku Hollywood: Brad Pitt - serial dokumentalny 12:55 Szkoła kowbojów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Stanley Kramer, wyk. Bill Mumy, Barry Robins, Miles Chapin, Darel Glaser USA 1971 14:40 Camarón - film biograficzny reż. Jaime Chávarri, wyk. Óscar Jaenada, Verónica Sánchez, Merçe Llorens, Jacobo Dicenta Hiszpania 2005 16:35 Tygrysy murawy - komedia reż. Jesse Dylan, wyk. Will Ferrell, Robert Duvall, Kate Walsh, Mike Ditka USA 2005 18:10 Sueno - marzenia - komediodramat reż. Renée Chabria, wyk. John Leguizamo, Ana Claudia Talancón, Elizabeth Pena, Nestor Serrano USA 2005 20:00 Najlepsze z najlepszych Czy leci z nami pilot? - komedia reż. Jim Abrahams, David Zucker, wyk. Lloyd Bridges, Robert Hays, Leslie Nielsen, Julie Hagerty USA 1980 21:30 Mickybo i ja - komediodramat reż. Terry Loane, wyk. John Joe McNeill, Niall Wright, Julie Walters, Ciarán Hinds Wlk. Brytania/Irlandia/Australia 2004 23:05 Noc pełzaczy - horror reż. Fred Dekker, wyk. Jason Lively, Steve Marshall, Jill Whitlow, Tom Atkins USA 1986 00:35 Czworokąt - komedia obyczajowa reż. Alice de Andrade, wyk. Maria Flor, Marcelo Faria, Márcio Libar, Netinho Alves Brazylia/Francja/Portugalia/Szwajcaria 2004 02:20 Fatalna namiętność - thriller reż. Jon Avnet, wyk. Richard Gere, Bai Ling, Bradley Whitford, Jessey Meng USA 1997 04:20 Wyrzuć mamę z pociągu - komedia kryminalna reż. Danny De Vito, wyk. Danny De Vito, Billy Crystal, Anne Ramsey, Kim Greist USA 1987 Comedy Central 06:00 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 204 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 06:25 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 205 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 06:50 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 206 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 07:10 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 207 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 07:35 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 208 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 08:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 108 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 109 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 110 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 09:15 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 507 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 508 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 509 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 422 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 10:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 423 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 11:15 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 223 USA 2001 11:40 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 224 USA 2001 12:05 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 225 USA 2001 12:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 111 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 12:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 112 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:15 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 510 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 511 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 424 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:25 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 425 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 501 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:15 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1743 15:40 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 226 USA 2001 16:05 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 227 USA 2001 16:30 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 304 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 16:55 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 305 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 17:20 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 306 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 17:50 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial komediowy odc. 101 USA 2007 18:15 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial komediowy odc. 102 USA 2007 18:40 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 621 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:10 Oczytana - serial odc. 104 USA 2005 19:35 Oczytana - serial odc. 105 USA 2005 20:00 Oczytana - serial odc. 201 USA 2005 20:30 Daily Show - program satyryczny 21:00 Wszystko, co chcielibyście wiedzieć o seksie, ale baliście się zapytać - komedia reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Woody Allen, John Carradine, Lou Jacobi, Louise Lasser USA 1972 22:45 Włatcy Móch - serial odc. 306 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 23:15 Biuro - serial odc. 102 Wlk. Brytania 2001 23:40 South Park - serial animowany odc. 814 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:05 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 105 00:30 Saturday Night Live - show odc. 212 01:25 Posterunek w Reno - serial odc. 208 reż. Ben Garant, USA 2007 01:50 Posterunek w Reno - serial odc. 209 reż. Ben Garant, USA 2007 02:15 Posterunek w Reno - serial odc. 210 reż. Ben Garant, USA 2007 02:40 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 105 03:15 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 404 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:40 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 405 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 04:05 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 406 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 04:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 621, 622, 701 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 Fox Life 08:10 Joe Milioner - reality show odc. 3 09:10 Agent w spódnicy 2 - serial komediowy odc. 13, Niezwykłe porwanie reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 10:00 Las Vegas 3 - serial odc. 2, Fałszuj forsę i w nogi USA 2003 11:00 Will i Grace 8 - serial komediowy odc. 7, Jak dwa pingwiny USA 1998 11:30 Will i Grace 8 - serial komediowy odc. 8, Matka jest tylko jedna USA 1998 12:00 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 23 12:55 Joe Milioner - reality show odc. 4 13:45 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 14, Wojna i pokój reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 14:35 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 15, Światła Hollywood reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 15:30 America's Next Top Model - reality show odc. 1, Dziewczyna, która bardzo tego pragnie 16:25 Brzydula Betty 2 - serial komediowy odc. 4, Pisarskie wyzwania Francja 2006 17:20 Zaklinacz dusz 2 - serial komediowy odc. 22, Piąty znak USA 2005 18:15 Joe Milioner - reality show odc. 5 19:10 Hope i Faith 3 - serial komediowy odc. 13, Filozofia Zen USA 2003 19:35 Hope i Faith 3 - serial komediowy odc. 14, Bezdomny przystojniak USA 2003 20:05 America's Next Top Model - reality show odc. 2, Dziewczyna, która jest tutaj, aby wygrać 21:00 Poślubione armii - serial obyczajowy odc. 7, Powitanie i pożegnanie USA 2007 21:55 Chirurdzy 4 - serial obyczajowy odc. 8, Wiecznie młodzi USA 2005 22:45 Dirty Sexy Money - serial odc. 2, Lwy USA 2007 23:40 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 24 01:35 Porozmawiaj ze mną - serial odc. 1 reż. Dearbhla Walsh, Wlk. Brytania 2007 02:25 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 46, Katie Holmes Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Hamburgery - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 08:10 Dania w pół godziny: Proste dania dla pracusiów - magazyn kulinarny odc. 73 08:35 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 09:00 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Lazania doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 09:25 Słodki drań 2: Tarty - magazyn kulinarny odc. 56 09:55 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher - magazyn kulturalny odc. 25 10:25 I ty możesz zostać mistrzem: Mistrz Takoyaki - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 10:45 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 11:15 Dietosfera - magazyn poradnikowy 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: Gennaro Contaldo i Mary Berry - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 12:15 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 12:45 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Hamburgery - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 12:55 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 1 13:45 Martha 2: Patricia Arquette - talk show odc. 75 14:30 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 14:55 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Barszcz z uszkami - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 15:20 Słodki drań 2: Tarty - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 15:45 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 16:15 Na kolacji u arystokracji - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 Wlk. Brytania 2007 16:45 Hell's Kitchen 2 - reality show odc. 1 17:30 Para w kuchni 2: Tradycja - Maryla Musidłowska - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 18:00 Street Cafe: Japonia - Kioto i Osaka - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 Wlk. Brytania 2005 18:30 Rosemary w akcji: Rosemary i tancerze erotyczni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 18:55 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 17 19:05 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 9 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Szalona tortilla Luisa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 20:00 Figle: Peter Gilmore: Pannacotta z nektarynkami - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/10 20:10 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 6 20:40 Sposób na przyjęcie: Improwizowane przyjęcie - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 6 21:05 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 21:45 I ty możesz zostać mistrzem: Mistrz tempury - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 22:00 Kudłacze na motorach: Si i Dave w Irlandii - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 22:35 Kylie Kwong: Moje Chiny - seria kulinarno-podróżnicza odc. 4 23:00 Kuchnia - film obyczajowy reż. Kieron J. Walsh, wyk. Eddie Izzard, James Young, Stuart Bowman, Frank Gallagher Wlk. Brytania 2006 00:40 Szef kuchni!: A czas płynie... - serial komediowy odc. 8 Wlk. Brytania 1993 01:15 Restauracja Jamiego - Australia: Nabór - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 02:05 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 02:35 Sobota w kuchni: John Torode i Reshma Martin - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 03:00 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show 03:45 Wielcy szefowie kuchni: Alain Passard - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 04:10 Słodki drań 2: Tarty - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 04:35 Przepis na sukces: Super sos i śpiewak z patelnią - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 Zone Romantica 06:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 49 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 06:55 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 50 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 07:50 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 51 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 08:45 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 52 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 09:40 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 53 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 10:35 To jest życie: Dosięgnę gwiazd - serial odc. 11 Meksyk 2002 11:30 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 68 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 12:25 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 69 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 13:20 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 70 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 14:15 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 71 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 15:10 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 72 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 16:00 Cudowna przemiana - film fabularny reż. Karen Arthur, wyk. Neil Patrick Harris, Rebecca Gayheart, Angus T. Jones, Hugh Thompson USA 2005 18:00 Mundoshow International - magazyn podróżniczy odc. 38 19:00 Nigdy więcej - serial odc. 5 reż. Alicia Carvajal, Meksyk 2005 20:00 Droga do sławy - reality show odc. 51 21:00 To jest życie: Podwójna zdrada - serial odc. 21 Meksyk 2002 22:00 Prostytutki - telenowela odc. 1 reż. Israel Caetano, Argentyna 2003 23:00 Odwet - film fabularny reż. Juan Carlos Desanzo, wyk. Diego Torres, Laura Novoa, Luis Machin, Martin Ajemian Argentyna 1999 01:00 Nigdy więcej - serial odc. 5 reż. Alicia Carvajal, Meksyk 2005 01:50 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 135 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 02:40 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 136 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 137 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 138 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:55 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 139 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 Canal + Sport 2 18.10 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Blackburn Rovers - Manchester United 20.15 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz FC Barcelona - Espanyol Barcelona 22.15 Piłka nożna Premiership Plus magazyn ligi angielskiej 00.05 Piłka nożna Liga+ magazyn ligi polskiej Polonia 1 06:35 Bia - serial animowany odc. 16/65 06:55 W Królestwie Kalendarza - serial animowany odc. 29/52 07:20 Zdrowy puls - magazyn medyczny 07:35 Młody książę - serial przygodowy odc. 7/13 08:00 Top Shop - magazyn reklamowy 17:00 Siedmiu samurajów - dramat historyczny 19:20 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy odc. 2/39 19:50 Gigi - serial animowany odc. 13/65 20:20 Nieszczęsny Fantozzi - komedia 22:20 Świat jest piękny - serial dokumentalny 22:45 Erotyczna giełda - program erotyczny 23:00 Amatorki - program erotyczny 23:20 Erotyczna ruletka - program erotyczny 23:35 Słodkie landrynki - program erotyczny 23:40 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy - program erotyczny 23:50 Amore TV - magazyn erotyczny 00:00 Amatorki - program erotyczny 00:10 Walentina zaprasza - program erotyczny 00:30 Gorące kociaki - program erotyczny 00:45 Reflex - magazyn erotyczny 00:55 Zaniedbywana mężatka - magazyn erotyczny 01:00 Sexy galaxy - program erotyczny 01:10 News - program erotyczny 01:15 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy - program erotyczny 01:25 Polskie Foki - magazyn erotyczny 01:45 Eurocast - program erotyczny 02:00 Anonse - program erotyczny 02:40 Oferty towarzyskie - program erotyczny 03:00 Amatorki - program erotyczny 03:20 Eurocast - program erotyczny National Geographic Channel HD 08:00 Śmiertelna pułapka na dinozaury - film dokumentalny 09:00 Wyścig z zabójczą grypą - film dokumentalny 10:00 Za kulisami: Karnawał w Rio - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Śmiertelna pułapka na dinozaury - film dokumentalny 12:00 Wyścig z zabójczą grypą - film dokumentalny 13:00 Za kulisami: Karnawał w Rio - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Śmiertelna pułapka na dinozaury - film dokumentalny 15:00 Wyścig z zabójczą grypą - film dokumentalny 16:00 Za kulisami: Karnawał w Rio - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Śmiertelna pułapka na dinozaury - film dokumentalny 18:00 Wyścig z zabójczą grypą - film dokumentalny 19:00 Za kulisami: Karnawał w Rio - serial dokumentalny 20:00 W łonie matki: Wieloraczki - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Megafabryki: Harley-Davidson - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Superkot - film przyrodniczy 23:00 W łonie matki: Wieloraczki - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Megafabryki: Harley-Davidson - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Superkot - film przyrodniczy TSR 7:00 Le journal - Informations 7:05 Toute une histoire - Talkshow 8:05 Signes - Magazine des malentendants 8:45 Patrouille des glaciers - Grande classique des Alpes valaisannes 10:00 Dolce vita - Magazine 10:30 Les classiques du cinéma: L'espion aux pattes de velours - Komedia Orig: "That Darn Cat". Régie: Robert Stevenson (USA 1965) 12:25 A suivre - Le magazine des régions 12:45 Le journal - Informations 13:10 Météo - Pogoda 13:20 Faut pas croire - Magazine 13:45 La boite a musique - Muzyka ludowa 14:20 Toute une histoire - Talkshow 15:15 Earl - "Monstres, je vous aime" (3/23); Orig: "My Name is Earl". Régie: Marc Buckland (USA 2006) 15:45 Angela's Eyes - "Au nom du frere" (3/13); Régie: Rick Rosenthal (USA 2006) 16:25 Les lumieres du vendredi soir - "Dans la boue" (20/22); Orig: "Friday Night Lights". Régie: David Boyd (USA 2007) 17:15 Newport Beach - "Une nuit agitée" (15/16); (USA 2007) Orig: "The OC" 18:05 Ghost Whisperer - "Un don partagé" (9); Régie: Fred Toye (USA 2007) 18:50 Météo régionale - Pogoda 19:00 Cash - Rozrywka 19:20 Swiss Lotto - Losowanie totolotka 19:30 Le journal - Informations 20:00 Météo - Pogoda 20:10 Heidi - "C'est compliqué l'amour" (17/26); Régie: Anne Deluz (CH/F 2007) 20:40 La Singing Compagnie - Divertissement 22:00 Le regne du feu - Film SF Orig: "Reign of Fire". Régie: Rob Bowman (USA/GB/IRL 2002) 23:45 Film d'action: Fureur - Film sensacyjny Régie: Karim Dridi (F 2003) 1:35 Le journal - Informations 2:00 Sport derniere - Wiadomości 2:30 Euronews - Informations 2:35 Intermede - Inne Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery World z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TSR z 2008 roku